Her Jack
by rusticsky
Summary: Katherine suddenly finds herself taken out of her life with Jack and put back into a life where she never discovered writing. (Read author note in Chapter One)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I just wanted to post this old fanfiction that I have no inspiration to continue. I wrote a few chapters, so enjoy what I have done! I may write something to wrap it up later on though.**

Jack's POV

Jack sits boredly at the desk. He is supposed to be drawing a picture of the Titanic, but all he can think of is Katherine and their kids, Lucy and David. They had gotten tickets for the Titanic's return from New York to London. God had spared them, but damned all the people on the Titanic to death. He takes off his cap and groans in frustration. IT'S TOO HARD.

"I can't do this, Crutchie! Theys- thems drawins impossible!" Jack hisses. Crutchie limps over to Jack. He is reasonably short, and leans on a crutch. His business coat is formal, compared to Jack's outfit which appears to haven't even changed from the strike, all those years ago.

"Heya- Jack, yous can do it!" Crutchie cheers on. Jack smiles.

"Yous too goods of a friend," Jack laughs, "well I'ma go, I bettah get back to Katherine and the brats." Crutchie chuckles.

"Yous have fun doin' that, I'm heading to Sara. I can't leave 'er with her brothers for too long," Crutchie says with a laugh. On his way out, Jack finds a watch. He leaned down and examines it. He hasn't seen no watch before in his office, besides the one he owns. And it wasn't the watch he is wearing on his wrist. He shoves it in his pocket and walked out. He walks down the street, passing some newsies.

"Extra! Extra! Titanic sinks and millions of peoples dies!" the newsboy is shouting. He is about twelve years old. Jack finds a dime in his pocket, and holds it out to the kid. The kid looks at it with such admiration.

"That'd be-sa… five papes?" the boy says in shock. Jack shakes his head.

"Just one. Keep the change," Jack says, and took the paper from the boy. He smiles, feeling good. He was once a newsie, just like that boy. Heck did the strike change all that. He is close to Pulitzer's estate, where Katherine and the kids are staying. He opens the gate with the key and walks up to the tall mansion. He knocks.

"It's me, Jack," he calls out. The doors swing open.

"Jack Kelly, sir, your wife and children are waiting upstairs," Hannah, Joseph Pulitzer's secretary, greets him. Jack nods and walks upstairs. He finds Katherine in her old bedroom with their young children. A small girl with dark red locks runs up to him, holding a doll.

"Papa!" she squeals, "Grandpa gave me this!" Jack bends down and smiles.

"What's 'er name?" Jack asks.

"Cosette," Katherine intrudes, "but she can't say it properly." Jack snorts.

"Theys wasn't so proper the last time I sees them!" Jack laughs, before walking to Katherine and kissing her forehead. Katherine laughs in reply.

"Well they met my father," Katherine says, "I think that was a determining factor."

"Papa! Gramps gives me-sa sword!" a dark brown mess of hair pops out from behind the couch. He has a wooden sword in hand. David.

"Ey' Davey! Hows ya doin?" Jack asks with glee.

"Fine Paps! Mommy was tellin' Lucy and I bout the strike! Did you really meet the 'govner?" David says innocently.

"Yes I did! And wes shared a carriage ride!" Jack says. David gasps. Katherine rolls her eyes.

"Really, Jack? That story is getting old," Katherine says, "I really gotta write an article."

"Really? What about?"

"A strike."

Suddenly, Jack loses consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cringy old chapter time. But it introduces the main problem, so here it is.**

Katherine's POV

"Where the heck am I?" Katherine says, blinking open her eyes. She pushes herself off of the hard ground where she landed. Her bedroom. "Gosh, I wonder how long I was out." She blinks in the mirror. In her place is a younger Katherine. Strike era Katherine. Oh crap. She doesn't see a mess of papers on her desk, like normal. In fact, there is no desk. Her room is so much different. Where a bookshelf once stood is a shelf covered with jewelry.

"What the hell…" Katherine mumbles. A loud knock on the door. Another. Then some yelling.

"KATHERINE OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" her father's voice boomed even from the other wall, "YOU NEED TO APOLOGIZE TO MISS HANNAH!" Katherine rolls her eyes. What has this alternate Katherine been up to? Katherine opens the door.

"Father I'm so sor-"

"What are you wearing? Katherine dear, why aren't you wearing one of your nice dresses?" Pulitzer said with disapproval.

"Sorry father, I just threw it on…"  
"No… you can keep it. You look… beautiful," Pulitzer said to her, "now come on, you can't keep Hannah waiting."

"Alright. But what did I do… again?"

"You told her that her family sucked because they were poor and she didn't have enough jewelry."

"Right."

Gosh I suck.

Katherine hurries downstairs. She comes to see Jack and Hannah.

"Jack!" she exclaims, and runs towards him. She puts her arms around him and hangs her head low. Jack awkwardly throws his arms up. "Ja- Jack?"

"Yeah? And… who's yous?" Jack said awkwardly. Katherine looks down in shame and backs up.

"No one important," Katherine says quietly. Her heart feels so broken- Jack doesn't even know who she is!

"Come on… yous ought to have a name," Jack says to Katherine.

"Katherine… Plumber," she says to him.

"What? Yous not sure of your name?"

"It's my byline… the name I publish under," Katherine says. She recalls their original official first meeting at the play. She smiles.

"Jack Kelly, pleased to meet yous," Jack says with a smile. Remembering how angry Jack was when he learned that she was Pulitzer's daughter, Katherine adds,

"But my real name is Katherine Pulitzer," she admits. Jack looks at her unbelieving.

"He's yous- oh I see it now. Yous here to distract me, that's it! Now move aside Plumitzer- whatevah yous name is," Jack says hostility.

"Jack, no! I just need to talk to Hannah, that's all!" Katherine says in her defense. She pushes Jack to the side (she sees nothing wrong with it, in fact Jack was pretty scared of her).

"Hannah I'm so sorry for whatever crap I said to you," Katherine says to Hannah.

"Apology accepted, kid," Hannah says, "I know you didn't mean it."

"Great," Katherine says happily, "now if you'll excuse me I need to steal a typewriter."

"A typewriter? Since when have you liked words?" Hannah says in disbelief. Katherine hesitates.

"Since forever. Get with the new era, gosh," Katherine laughs and hurries to her father's office. She finds one of his spares on a shelf and carefully lifts it up, carrying it to her room. She passes Jack who is arguing with Pulitzer. Neither mentions the paper. In fury, she hurries up to her bedroom where she sets out her typewriter.

"My dearest, Jack,

Jack this is Katherine and I need some guidance. I know you probably won't get this and am well aware, but our future together is gone and I need your help desperately. This version of you is clueless about who I am, and doesn't even know anything about me. We really need your help Jack Kelly. Oh Lord I really pray it's YOU who gets this and not your strange replacement. I hope Lucy and Davey are doing well, and remind them that I love them.

Sincerely,

Your Katherine"

After letting the ink dry, she pulls out her pen and draws a heart. She holds the letter to her chest and it suddenly disappears. She gasps. Maybe her Jack will have gotten it! Okay, let's figure out what the heck is wrong. She starts typing all that she knows.

KNOWN

Alternate me is a brat

Jack doesn't know me

Alternate me never wrote and in fact hates words

The paper was never written

With all her knowledge, Katherine puts her pen down. This sounds like one of my dad's attempts to stop something. Inside, Katherine laughs at her own joke. But it stays with her, the threat of her father.

"I gotta go downstairs!" she gasps and shoots out of her room. Katherine sees that Jack is still there, and nearly jumps in happiness. But the DeLancey brother's quickly grab and lead Jack out of the room. He is going to the cellar, Katherine recalls and chases after Jack and the DeLancey brothers.

The DeLancey brothers walk out and eye Katherine approvingly.

"Hey Pulitzer, wanna head with us to them pubs tonight?"

"Sorry boys I got something to do. Ain't got time for that drinking," Katherine says and inches past the disappointed rascals. She catches up with Jack.

"I overheard your problems. Looks like you got a real problem on your hands," Katherine says sympathetically, glancing down at her boots.

"Look! I don't need none of yous sympathy! I gotta whole big issue on my hands!" Jack hisses, lashing out at Katherine, who jumps back.

"No! Jack… I think I could write you a paper that could change the game," Katherine says, and gets close to Jack who is leaning against the printing press.

"Don't you worry, Jack, I will always be there. I'll write that paper, and even my father will stare. You will win the strike, you'll do it just right, but let me help you," Katherine sings. Jack has his eyes closed in fury.

"It ain't that." Jack says quietly.

"I can't pay you any money." Jack sings.

"I'll do it for free, I swear," Katherine sings back. She puts a hand on one of Jack's arms. "Sweetie look at the facts. Me, a writing queen, and you, the best Newsie in New York. You… and me."

"I dont see how any of this works! I mean most of the rich folks are all jerks! And you! Have we met before?" Jack sings, before asking Katherine a question. Uncomfortable, Katherine looks down. She closes her eyes, and lies.

"No."

"Well I feel as if you and me..."

"We have met before in another life." the two softly sing together.

"Almost perfect, as if husband," Katherine hesitates,

"And wife," Jack finishes for Katherine.

"Look, I will write you an article. But there's one price," Katherine says, "that you'll assist me."

"Alright." Jack agrees.

"You… and me!" Katherine and Jack harmonize. Katherine looks deeply in Jack's eyes. Her heart wants to kiss him, but her mind reminds her that he doesn't know the truth. Katherine exits the room, and dishes up to her bedroom.

"Here I am," Katherine says smiling, "Back in that same mess of 1899."


	3. Chapter 3

**More Cringe! ENJOY!**

 **Also, a little plot twist.**

 **AND probably a few misspells so I apologize for those.**

In the night, Katherine gave the newspaper owner the article. It is morning, and early. She quickly hurries to the street where she knows the Newsies normally hang out. She sees Romeo walk up to her.

"Look, Romeo, where's Jack or Davey?" Katherine asks.

"Hey! Oh, lemme grab Davey! Why, sweetheart?"

"Have you seen the headline yet?"

Romeo shakes his head.

"Well then you'll see quickly. 'Bought a paper from some Newsies at the Sun. It's important that I see them right now."

Jack jumps out of nowhere.

"Pulitzer! Didn't expect to see you here. Got that pape written?" Jack asks, so Katherine hands him the paper.

"Written and published," Katherine says proudly, "deal with it. And… Katherine works just fine." Jack smiles.

"Thanks Katherine, and what does I need to help you with?"

"Well, I'll explain. Meet me at Meddas place for the nine o'clock show," Katherine says, before running off to Pulitzer's mansion.

Hours later, Katherine had changed into a solid blue skirt and sweater that has fabric flowers sewn onto it's sleeves, crawling down like ivy. She waits in the private box for Jack quietly before the show. When her watched nears ten to nine, Katherine gets nervous. Was Jack not going to show?

Finally, the familiar Newsie cap peeks up from the ladder up to the box. But it wasn't Jack. In fact, it was her father. She can see Jack being held back by the DeLancey brothers below. Her father haa a sour expression, so Katherine uncomfortably tries to look away from Jack, who's face was smeared with dirt and his hair messy and ratty.

"Expecting someone different?" her father gazes at her with disapproval.

"Father I-"

"Katherine, Katherine, Katherine, you know this strike is useless. So why do you suddenly get the urge to speak againsr it? A ratty boy!"

"Father I have a reason!" Katherine hisses, "and I need his help!"

"His help? Katherine, oh darling. Since when will a lying, cheating Newsie with a criminal record assist a sweet, naive, angel? He wants to steal, Katherine. Obviously."

"Can you just leave me alone?" growls Katherine. I lost Lucy, Davey, my Jack, and now my good reputation! I need a break.

"There will be repercussions, dear. Be prepared."

Katherine is relieved when her father leaves, she was so glad when she and Jack moved to their cabin upstate that she could be free of her father's grasp, but now she is stuck once more.

After the show, back at the mansion, Katherine is laying on her bed, when she hears a knock at the door. Her father walks in.

"Katherine… I'm sorry about earlier. I was just so frustrated, I'm just trying to be a good father. Now what was it that you needed help with?"

"Well I have a situation. You see, I'm a future Katherine from an alternate universe where I met Jack early on in the strike and we fell in love and had kids after the strike. And I was trapped here where Jack doesn't know who I am. Struggle is, I don't know how I got here or how to get back to reality," Katherine explains, "did ya get any of that?"

"Enough time for fantasies, Katherine. What do you need help with?" Pulitzer asks, frustrated. Katherine shakes her head.

"A way back. Father I promise you! I haven't lied a bit! I told you the truth and that's it! That's what I needed Jack's help with!" Katherine's voice tenses, as anger fills her. I must get back to Jack, David, and Lucy! she thinks.

"Go to your typewriter, don't waste my time you stupid girl!" yells Pulitzer.

"Well I'll hop on the Titanic and leave this stupid place!" Katherine retorts. She soon realizes that her father doesn't know about the Titanic yet. Oops. So Katherine storms out of Pulitzer's office and up to her bedroom. She collapses on her bed, and sobs. Oh, Jack… I promise I'll find my way back.

 **WTH I HAVE ON NEWSIES LIVE AND SOMETHING TO BELIEVE IN WAS ON WHILE I WAS POSTING THIS WTH AGAIN**

 **Also, this is officially all I got around to finishing in this story, so if I get enough positive reviews I may write an ending.**


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine nervously avoids mentioning Jack while she is around her father or any of his associates the next day. Finally, after upholding a terrible act, Katherine is free to visit the newsboys and help free Jack.

Katherine storms out of the mansion with a notepad in her messily wavy hair, and a confident attitude, although Katherine is really as nervous as gals come. She finds the newsboys depressed and hanging out in an alley.

"What's a high class gal doin' round 'ere?" a voice chuckles from behind, only Katherine doesn't recognize it that much. She spins around, only to see the DeLancey brothers. She rolls her eyes.

"When are you two going to learn to leave me alone?" Katherine uncomfortably steps back, but that only caused the DeLanceys to step forward.

"Pretty girl, whats with you and them newsies?"

"For your information, I am armed with an, er… pencil!" She frettedly grabs the pencil from her hair, causing a curl to drop down into her face, only she doesn't care.

"We don't mean to hurt ya', your fa'der just asked us to keep ya' away from them stinky newsboys," one of the brothers says, getting closer to Katherine.

"Well, it's for a, um… an article! Yes, an article," Katherine turns to run a bit, but runs into Race, causing both of them to collapse on the ground. Katherine feels a sudden pain in her arm, and realizes that the force when she collapsed caused it to break. _Crud._ Katherine uses her one good arm to lift herself off of Race, but not before mumbling, "I'm so sorry" at least ten thousand times. Race doesn't seem to be hurt at all.

"You okay, Kath'rine?" Race says quietly, "you look a bit shaken up." Indeed Katherine is shaken, she feels a bit dizzy… her head is… spinning and spppinnnnniiinnnggggggg before Katherine feels a bit better.

"I broke my arm," she says, feeling so downhearted and helpless. "Race, get the newsies to save Jack." Race nods. But Katherine knows what she has to face now, her father and the Doctor.

 **Yes, I know this fanfiction kinda sucks. So here's what I had written. I really don't think I'll ever end this, though.**


End file.
